catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Opalshine
Opalshine is a gorgeous, slender, sleek, pinkish gray she-cat with sparkling, vivid blue eyes.Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Personality :Opalshine is very sensitive, often annoying her brother and denmates if she takes a joke played on her too personally. She is quite kind however, and cares for her friends very much. Although, she is rather careful about who she chooses as her friends. She has a bit of a tendency to whine and complain, particularly when she can sense that something isn't as it should be. She is very good at cheering cats up when they're down, and she takes much pleasure in making them happy once more. History :Opalkit is born to Rosevine of WindClan. Only when she gets older does her mother tell her that her father is Riverfang, a ShadowClan warrior. :Opalkit loves to play with her denmates, but hates getting dirty. Should her pelt get dusty, she goes straight to Rosevine so her mother can clean her. She ignores her brother Cedarkit when he teases her about it. :She notices that Redkit looks rather lonely, and he seldom seems happy. One day she decides to try and cheer him up, so she sits down to talk to him. She gets him to smile, really smile, something that he hadn't really done since he was born. Delighted, she and Redkit begin to play fight, and she hears Redkit laugh for the first time. :The next afternoon, she is watching her brother and Flarekit rolling around in the mud from a distance, perched on her favorite rock. Suddenly, Flarekit and Cedarkit fling mud on her on purpose. Angered, Opalkit retreats to the nursery so Rosevine can clean her. She tells her mother what Cedarkit and Flarekit had done, and Rosevine reassures her that they were only playing around. Opalkit opens her mouth to reply, but realizes her mother is right, and stays silent. :She is often seen playing with Wildkit. One day during a tussle in front of the nursery, Opalkit pinned Wildkit down, and happily let her up. Since that day, Wildkit always wants to play fight Opalkit, and is determined to pin her down some day. :Opalkit and her siblings are apprenticed, and Opalkit and Leafkit are the most excited out of all of them. They get their apprentice names, and Opalpaw receives Oceanbreeze as her mentor. :Opalpaw excels at hunting, and she impresses Oceanbreeze. :When it comes time for her to have her warrior assessment, Opalpaw and her siblings grow a bit nervous. But each of them pass with flying colors, and the next day, Cloudstar performs their warrior ceremony. Opalpaw receives the name of Opalshine, and she happily greets her mother afterwards. :As she grows older, Opalshine falls in love with Redfrost, a friend she had been close with as a kit. He seems to like her as well, but Opalshine feels to insecure to really believe it. Images 'Real Life Image' Character Pixels Opalshine.kit.png|Kit Version Opalshine.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Family Members Father: :Riverfang:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Mother: :Rosevine:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Brother: :Cedarpelt:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Sister: :Shaderiver:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living :Leaffall:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warrior